Don't Let me Go!
by DragonessAda
Summary: While chasing Moriarity, Holmes is fatally wounded, during his last dying breaths, he makes a shocking confession. Will he die? Or will a miracle take place that'll even blow you away about a very powerful force? Come, See for yourself
1. Wounded

The camera follows a bird (Preferably a falcon) and soon it stops to see a girl dressed like Ezio in his Assassin's outfit (From Assassin's creed 2). Her face cannot be seen except for her red Lips.

Assassin: (She says this in a slow way) "Love, a thing that blooms anytime, flows throughout the world like water, and erodes anything that'll get in it's path." She looks down from the top of the sky scraper. She drops a red rose, which she smelled as she said the speech above.

"My name is Vader, I'm sent here with you to witness a miracle that blooms even in the darkest pits of evil, follow me and you will see for yourself."

The camera blacks out and is turned on again to see that the camera is now attached to the back of Vader. She runs and jumps over the buildings till she finds a chase. She stops and takes out of her bag a white dove with a black rose (Symbol of death) attached to it's feet. She lets the dove go.

"It all begins now"

* * *

Lestrade and Holmes were chasing Moriarity through the alleyways of New London. We can't lose him now, thought Lestrade. They followed him to an abandoned warehouse, rats could be heard scattering from all directions from the approaching detectives. Turning on their flashlights, they spread out to find Moriarity. "You can't hide from us now" yelled Lestrade.

Suddenly Moriarity leapt out from the inky depths of darkness and fired his laser pistol at her. Then everything went so slowly, Holmes dove in front of Lestrade and took the shot. He fell to the floor with a huge wound to his chest, blood stained his Inverness. Lestrade turned around "Nooo!" She screamed.

**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**  
**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain**  
**Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen**

She whipped around to Moriarity and shot him as many times as her ionizer allowed her to "Damn you, Damn you" She screamed as she shot him till he was dead. She turned around and ran to Holmes. Holmes felt the sharpness of the shot. Every breath he took was painful. He suddenly felt something that he didn't notice before, He felt it but had suppressed it for so long. And it seemed to ease the pain he was feeling. He realised that he was too cold, too inhuman. What a monster he was, but now, his human side was beginning to surface.

**But something happened for the very first time with you**  
**My heart melted to the ground, found something true**  
**And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy**

He realized that he truly cared for her. He jumped in front of her and took the shot because he…loved her. "Holmes are you okay?" Lestrade asked with tears starting to form.

"Lestrade, please don't be sad, don't blame yourself. I'm happy now that your life is spared"

"No, I'm not. Why, why did you have to do that?"

"Because," This maybe the last time you'll ever see her, he thought. With another painful breath " Les-Lestrade- I –I -I love you"

She didn't say a word, instead she placed one of her hands on his cheek and kissed him. Don't leave me, she thought. Holmes deducted what she was thinking, I love you too. Lestrade didn't care if she was leaning over a nearly dead body, this body belonged to the man she loved. Since the day she resurrected him, she loved him. Using all his strength, he embraced her with one hand stroking the back of her hair.

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**  
**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**  
**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

Lestrade broke off from his kiss, "Holmes, I can't believe that you'll do this for me" Tears swelled up and ran down her face, She kissed him once more and Holmes held her around the waist with one hand and another wiped away her tears. What passion that has never been revealed to two close friends before. She embraced him with the strength that she didn't want to be separated from him, such passion, love and fear of losing him to the clutches of death.

Watson heard the shots being fired and he ran as fast as he could. Watson scanned the scene. Then, quietly, trying not to disturb the couple in and embrace, he called the paramedics, who arrived soon on the scene. Watson separated her from Holmes. She kicked and screamed "Don't leave me, Holmes, don't leave me" she kicked, screamed and cried. But nothing could be done to make Watson let go of her. Yet he felt sympathy towards her, he was going to lose his best friend yet again.

**You cut me open**  
**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open**

As Holmes was being rushed to Hospital, his heart monitor read a weak heart beat till it was a flat line. "Hurry, get me the defibrillators!" yelled a nurse to a doctor.

XXXXXX

(Camera moves to the top of the hospital where Vader is crouched on top of an overhanging plank and holding a black marble sphere that has patterns on it that looks like the night sky)

Vader: Love, something that can't be separated, even with the forces of time, space, dimensions and death.

(She holds a marble sphere and drops it. Slow motion camera catches the thing falling and shattering)

Vader: What will happen to our couple here? Will Holmes die, or will the forces of love bring an absolute miracle? It'll be decided.

(Vader jumps off the building doing the leap of faith (Assassin's creed style) and camera follows her and fades out)

Credits: I don't own SH22, or Bleeding love Lyrics, or the characters. However, I own Vader. Don't start kidnapping her to put in your shows!!!! Please review as I love feedback from all of ya!!!


	2. Miracles

Camera follows a black Falcon that is flying up a bell tower of a hospital. There, crouched on a wooden plank is Vader. She finished another assassination (She's holding a white feather with blood on it)

Vader: courtesy to one of my informants has lead me here to the hospital where Holmes has died. It's such a shame. Such a man with an exceptionally powerful gift has died. (She drops the feather asnd the camera is focused onto the feather as it floats fown)

Camera moves up to window above the plank. Vader hangs onto the ledge holding herself up and peering into the window.

* * *

"Charging…Clear" said one of the doctors as he used the defibrillators. No heart beat. They tried again and again. Lestrade and Watson wait outside in anxiety, what's the fate of their friend? Lestrade's lover?

Then, a nurse, with a solemn expression comes out. "I'm sorry." Just as she said that, Lestrade burst into tears. No, he couldn't have it's a mistake, not my beloved Holmes, She thought.

**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling**

"Let me see him" she asked. She pushed her way through to see his body laid out on the examination table. "No, Holmes don't leave me, I love you" she screamed as she leaned on his body and cried. Suddenly, beep, beep, beep, beep. The nurses came in, surprised. His heart beat was back to normal and is alive after 40 minutes of trying.

Later, the nurses came out. "Well, he's okay now. He's in a coma" Lestrade was relived.

"How long will he be like that nurse?"

"Well, we calculated, maybe 5 months"

"Oh, thank you so much nurse" She hugged her and smiled. Of course, why would a doctor not feel at least a bit of sympathy towards her.

"None taken Inspector" The nurse smiled as she left. Lestrade entered the hospital room. Watson allowed her to have some time to herself with Holmes. With that offer, Lestrade pecked him on the cheek with a thanks (Yeah, Watson Blushed a tad along with an "Oh my"). She went inside, sat on the side of his bed and reflected on her cases she worked with Holmes. All she remembered was the mean and horrible actions she did towards Holmes when he was trying to point out something.

"Oh, Sherlock, I feel awful. I'm so sorry about everything I've said during our cases we worked together on, I didn't mean to say those things. I'm so sorry." She sighs. "If only you could hear me"

"When you died and were dying. I remembered the times when we had fun. Remember when you came home to my apartment and tried to use my phone? You thought it was a tile!" She giggled "It all came to me at once when you died. I felt like something was missing and would be gone forever. All the arguments we've had, I regretted and felt guilty for them. It though it was all my fault and I-I- miss them"

Instead, She embraced him carefully and kissed him gently. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrapping around her back. He's alive and out of a coma. She broke away slowly, opening her eyes.

**But nothing's greater than the race  
That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I can see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
**

"I deduced that you'll do that Lestrade" he whispered while placing his hand on her cheek. She held it with both her hands. To feel his warmth, she sighed and closed her eyes.

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

**You cut me open**  
**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**  
**You cut me open**

"And I deduced that you'll come back alive, my dear Holmes" She smiled back. She began to shed tears of joy, happiness.

**And it's draining all of me**  
**Oh, they find it hard to believe**  
**I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see**

The Nurses and doctors were crowded around outside, amazed that what they thought was a real bad coma was cured by a kiss. In fact that night, Holmes was allowed to leave the hospital. He and Lestrade strode out of the hospital hand in hand. He took her home where they enjoyed each other's company. They both noticed how lighter they each felt, with Moriarity gone and they confessed their real feeling towards each other, they were more happy.

The next week, while having a break from the beat ( Beat- On duty to catch speeding cars and criminals) in the park, Holmes lead Lestrade towards a private spot in the park.

**I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**  
**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**  
**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

"Lestrade, I'm not really good at this, but," he kneels to the ground pulling out from his Inverness pocket a small velvet box and opens it "Will you have my hand in marriage?"

" Oh, Sherlock," she kneels down to his height " It's gorgeous," tears swelled up in her eyes. Never before had she even thought of him even doing this. She was overjoyed.

"I do!" and with that she kisses him.

**You cut me open**  
**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**  
**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**  
**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

* * *

Camera flies up and finds Vader on another bell tower. Her hood is down and you see a woman with a short Bob cut with streaks of pink in her black hair. She is smiling and her pet falcon is on her shoulder.

Vader: (To Falcon) Another job well done for Love. (As she looks out towards the sky) That's the beauty of love, It can grow even in the darkest of places. Even a small amount of it can turn the tides of fate. What a beautiful story. (She turns to the Audience) Now, you have witnesses love, you may find love in someone you may truly will not think is possible. However, True love takes years to develop, it's never at first sight, but through years of nurturing and being true makes Love a divinity. The force stronger than death, space and time. A force that makes miracles and wishes come true.

Camera goes behind her and the bell is tolling and when it was swung in front of her and back, she and the Falcon is gone.

Credits: I don't own SH22, Assassins creed, Bleeding love lyrics. But I do own Vader and Diablo (the Falcon) please don't nick them!!!! I hope you liked the show. Please comment!!!!


End file.
